Russia's Love affair
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Russia just wants to get his new coat but instead he finds a pirate that need help to get his clothes off.Then he finds him self stuck with a Frenchman! What will come next!
1. Ahoy mate!

This is a three one shot that connect with each other . Sorry if it is not that great i tried.

It was an ordinary day Russia is on his way to get his new black coat that is custom made from a Boutique called The Queen's Closet. Russia had wanted to see the progress of how much of the coat was sewn. Russia walks in to the small boutique with hope that his coat is complete.

England is one or the owners of The Queen's Closet. He is in the back of the story putting on some ridiculous outfit France made for him. _Oh God it is a fuckin Fancy pirate outfit!_ England got it on but the clothes were too tight and uncomfortable. One of the shirts had so many damn ruffles. England is in a white ruffle shirt, navy blue coat with gold embroidery and gold buttons around the waist. England is looking for the pants of the outfit and he had failed. "Damn where are the pants to this outfit!" England said in a panic. There was a ring at the door and all England was dressed in is a pirate outfit without pants! England looks out and sees a tall handsome man. He had to help the customer but he had to get these ridiculous clothes off. England is struggling to get the clothes off but the clothes were not coming off.

* * *

Russia is inside the store but it was empty.

Then he heard "I will be with you in a minute." It seems to come from the back of the store. Russia didn't want to wait too long but then there were crashing noises and sounds of someone tripping over something.

Russia asks "Umm sir do you need some help?"

There is a responds "Uh umm I don't know? If you don't mind?" The person sounded like they had a British accent and was frustrated with something. Russia went behind the counter and it lead to a back room.

England is trying to take off the clothes but he couldn't himself and now he is asking a complete stranger to take it off. Next there is tall man came in the room, and England realized that he is extraordinary beautiful. _Damn he is very tall and what would a man like this order from here?_

Russia was staring at the smaller blond who was wear a tight pirate outfit which seems to fit him well. "Oh hello pirate need some help with your garments?"Russia said in a heavy husky accent voice.

"Umm you know I am fine no thanks." England said in a panic. Russia stroked England's face; a gentle kiss his soft lips and caresses his small body. England couldn't help but moan but then realized what was happening.

"Stop it you wanker!" England had yelled at Russia.

"Nyet I want to touch every part of your beautiful body and I want to make you moan all day long" Russia said practically purred. Then he continues to assault England and kissed him. England tries to push him away but Russia just pulls him closer. He invades England's mouth and he tastes bitter tea his mouth. England moans, takes off the coat off of the taller man and feels up the taller man body.

"All these fancy clothes are in the way of my work" Russia unbuttons the coat off and England feels so much freer. Then Russia slowly unbuttons the ruffled shirt while teasing England's body.

"Ahh please don't stop touching me" England moaned. While kissing England, Russia started too grinding on the smaller man and his nibbled on his bottom lip. " Ahh" England groan and start to grinding with Russia cause friction. Russia bits and sucks on England's neck and then sucks on the collar bone. Russia starts to speed up the grinding which causes England to moan very loudly.

"Ahh stop teasing me you twat!" "You're so gitty Brit."Russia took off his tee-shirt and England took off Russia's pants. _Bloody hell that is a huge bulge. _Russia had his hand on the waistband of England's boxers and then in a second they were off.

England blushed "What are you going to do?" Russia grins and nibbles on the hard cock and licks it like a Popsicle. England starts to moan, pants and grabs Russia's hair. There was a ring at the door but Russia ignores it and continues to lick the hard cock.

"Ahh we are uhh CLOSED." England barely said to the person in the store. But at the door was the other owner of the Boutique who is France. All he could hear from the back is groans, moans, and panting from his precious England. He want to see this action so he pretend like he had left the store by open the door and let it close on its own. France wants to see England getting fuck.

"I think am about to cum." England barely could say. Russia slowly licks the tip and engulfs the whole cock. "Ahh" England releases his load into Russia's mouth. England panting says" I am so sorry."

"Why I enjoyed that and I must taste more of you" Russia said huskily. Russia bits the inner thigh and grabs his ass. "What?" England is shocked.

* * *

France is watching this intense scene and causes him to be very horny. _Should I jack off to this live porno?_ France's pants are becoming very tight. England looks so hot when he is short of breath and a red tint on his face. _England never wants to have sex with me so who is that? Wait that is Ivan the Russian and he ordered the black trench coat. Why was England having sex with him instead of me?_

* * *

Russia felt like someone was watching them but that made it more fun for him. England seems to be out breath.

"Do you have any lube in the office?" Russia asks "What Bloody Hell No!" Russia looks in one of the drawers of the desk and found a small tube of lube and he shows it to England. "I have …" England is stop by the assault of Russia's lips and Russia put the lube on his fingers. England explores the foreigner's mouth and it tastes like vodka. Then he grinds on Russia and he wants more friction. Russia grabs England's ass and puts two fingers inside of him. "Ahh so Fuckin Cold!" Russia scissors England's tight asshole. England moans and felt like he was about to explode. Russia groans because he hard cock was still clothed by his boxer's. Russia inserts a third finger. "Ahh Please just fuck me! I can't take it anymore. I am about to cum." England begs. "Russia whispers in his ear "Let's cum together just take off my boxers now!" England did as commanded but he was confused. He glances down at the cock and it was so big how that was going inside of him. Russia instant took both cocks pumps them and scissors the Brit's asshole. England moans and Russia groans at the same time. They both cumed and had a sticky mess on their stomachs. England was ready to get fuck by the foreigner and wants to be fucked so hard. Russia wants to ram his ass so bad.

* * *

France is still watching the two men touch each other and moan together. At this point France is just in his boxer's and he decides to jack off at the same time as the couple. France put his hand down his boxer's and strokes his hard cock. He tries to not make too much noise because he doesn't want to bother the couple. _Oh please touch me there. Oh yeah keep doing that and oh don't stop. I am about to cum._ France let out a small grunt but he was left with a sticky hand and dirty boxers. How was he going to explain this to England? But then he had an idea and it was that he could video tape them having sex. France looked for his cell phone but then he realized that it was in the office desk. France plan was ruined and so he continues to watch the couple having sex.

* * *

Russia puts England on the desk and asks him "Are you ready?" "Yes Just fuck me now." England moans out. Russia thrusts his bud cock inside of England. He felt the massive cock hit his prostate. "Ahh right there!" He moans. Russia kept on slamming in to England's prostate and England continues to moan out louder. Russia grunts "You're so tight Brit." He sped up the thrusts and England moans louder. Then he releases his load on Russia's stomach and Russia cumed inside England. He was worn out and had a sticky mess on him. "You were great" and kisses England's lips so gentle. But he doesn't want to let go, he thrust his tongue and bits his lip. Russia moans and put his hands in England messy hair. Russia panted "Do we still want more?" "Umm that was a thank you" England says with a blush. "Do you have a shower? I could you use?" Russia asks. "Yeah in upstairs we have one in the apartment." England directs him. He started to puts on his clothes. "Do you want to join me Da?' Russia asks "Sorry I have to tend to the store incase if any people come. But what is your name?" England asks for him own knowledge. "My name is Ivan and you beautiful?" He said confidently and he was still naked. "Oh you're the one who order the trench coat. I am your tailor Arthur." Then he blushed out of embarrassment. "Hmm well I am going to take a shower see you soon." Russia winks, grabs his clothes and went up stairs.

France watches while England is getting penetrated. And yet again he jacks off. France had more of a mess than before and he tries to clean it off before England sees it. _Merde I can't find anything to clean myself._ France panic and put his pants as fast as possible.

England found some paper towels in the desk and cleans off all the of the cum. There was cum on the desk and found some in his hair. "How Bloody hell did that get there!" England shocked where he founds cum. England just plays back what just happen to him. _ I just had sex with a customer but it was so worth it._ England started to blush and puts back all of his clothes. He picks up the pirate outfit, hangs up and hides from France.

England went out to see if there were any more customers but instead he saw France.

"What the Bloody hell! Why are you so late you frog!" England yells at the French man. Then Arthur notices that France has a stain on his crotch. "Francis what did you see? When did you get here?" England asks in a pissed voice.

"Umm nothing it is water!" Francis said very fast. Before England could check France's pants…

Russia was in the apartment and found the bathroom. He went inside the shower and wonder how Arthur was after he was rammed by him. Russia got laid there was one good thing came out of today. Russia dries off and puts on all of his clothes but leaves his boxers just for Arthur. He went down the stairs and he hears Arthur auguring with it sound like a French man.

Russia enters the room and notice that is was Francis "Hello Francis" and then he whisper "Did you like the show?" France blushed and he is shocked that Russia knew that he was watching him. "I will come back tomorrow around three o'clock so I can see my coat. Which one of you will be available?" Russia asks the owners. England was about to answer but he was interrupted by France. "I will be here waiting for you Ivan" France smirks. England was confused is France trying to get with Russia? "Good Bye my pirate" he kisses England and leaves the store.

What is France up to now? What is France's plan with Russia?

The love affair continues


	2. French Perfume

Ok sorry for the late update But this is not Russia and Britain sorry. This is kinda Russia and France. The next part will be the last part of the story. It has some Russia and America references. Oh yeah Ivan know some French in the Chapter.

But i hope you like it

What is Francis planning for Ivan?

Francis is excited for his day with Ivan and hopefully they will have sex but you never know with Ivan's moods. He gets dressed in white pants and a pink dress shirt that revealed his chest. Then he fiddle with his hair figure out if he wanted up to down and he left in down. Then Francis waits for Ivan to come in.

Ivan is not excited to see the Frenchmen. It is not like he didn't like him but he wasn't attracted to him the way he was to the Brit. He just wants to get in and out of the shop. _I hope my coat is done by now and I can finally see it. _He enters the Boutique and the Frenchman is waiting for him.

Arthur is the sewing room and he is irritated with the Frenchmen. _What gives him the right to do Ivan's fitting. Well beside it being his job because I am not a people person. But I kinda like him. Shit I like him but only for sex. Is that bad?_ He is frustrated with his life right now and tries to concentrate on the tasks at hand. Which is a maid outfit for a young couple; it is for Kiku and Heracles. They are so cute and he is jealous of the love that they have. Arthur wishes that he could have someone could love him. He hears the bell right that means the Ivan is here and he gets excited. He is not going to see Ivan today but he could spy on them just as Francis had done to them.

Ivan comes in the shop "Bonjour Francis so what are we doing for today?"

"Salut mon ami! We are having a fitting for you." Francis says with anticipation, his eyes run up and down Ivan's body. He is wearing tight dark jeans, a red v-neck tee-shirt and a pink scarf. He looks soo yummy to Francis.

Ivan is shocked "What I was not expecting this?" He is very confused because he already had a fitting for the coat. _Shit I have no underwear on! Out of all the days to go commando!_

"Oui! Arthur and I want to make you a special outfit and it is on us." Francis says to insure Ivan that there is a reason for the fitting. _But I also really want to see you naked!_ _Mmm Naked Ivan! _

"Da I will do it. Will this take long? I have to go see someone later." Ivan asks but he really just doesn't want to be alone with Francis. Also he had to meet with Alfred later to talk about their "problems".

"Non mon amour. It will not take that long. Trust me a professionally." Francis says with pride and a grin.

The Russian's thought are_ Yeah professionally molester of men and I am next!_ "Ok let's get this over with" Ivan grumbles.

Francis notices that Ivan seems to upset about something and needs to loosen him up if they were going to have sex. "Ivan is there anything you would like to drink?" He asks Ivan. " Um if you have any vodka that will do." Ivan answers and hope Francis has some kind of alcohol to ease his annoyance with the Frenchman.

Francis finds a bottle of Grey Goose and a shot glass for Ivan. "I found some vodka. I hope you will like it."

Ivan takes the shot glass and the bottle and pours himself a drink. "Yeah it will be fine. Should we start?" The vodka is not too strong so he will not get drunk fast but he might have a buzz. He does not want to get drunk when Francis is a around because he might rape him.

"Ok let's start you going to have to take off your clothes." Francis says in seduction.

"Umm yeah about that I have a strange question but can I have pair of boxer's" Ivan says in embarrassment.

Francis's mouth seems to water and is shocked that Ivan forgot his underwear but this gave him advantage to see him naked. "Oui I should have some in the back I will look for you." He went to another room and finds a pair of red silk boxers. "Here you go I think they will fit you" Francis smiles and seems like he is waiting for a show.

Arthur hears Ivan and Francis talking and he really wants to watch them. Also he wants to talk to Ivan about their relationship. Then a flashback came of that day; Ivan is on top of him thrusting in his body. Ivan gave him so much pleasure that day if only he could feel that again. He went back to reality and decides to spy on them. Arthur opens the door slowly not to make a sound and peaks in the room.

Ivan did not want to strip in front Francis but from a corner of his eye he saw that Arthur is sneaking up on them. _This might become fun._ Ivan slowly undid his jean and takes them off and flashes his junk. Ivan was hoping that Arthur would get a good view. Then he quickly put on the boxer and they felt very nice.

Francis is shocked that the Russian just pulled a stun like that. _Was Ivan drunk already?_ He saw Ivan's dick, it is a good size and he wanted it inside of him. "Umm Ivan should I start to measure you or do you have other intention?" Francis questions Ivan. He went up to Ivan and kisses him lightly on the cheek and let his hand roam across Ivan's large body.

Ivan groans from the Frenchman touch but he had to contain himself and not let lust take over him body. "Oui You can start….. Measuring me." Ivan says and seems to smiles as if he has an evil plan in store for Francis.

Arthur who is watching at the door sees Ivan's dick and almost had a bloody nose. _I think Ivan figured out that he was spying them but he seems not care. He is giving me a show at Francis expense. Is that wrong? Ugg I will still watch them._ The Brits body seemed to heat up; he took off his tie and white dress shirt.

Francis is about to start to measure Ivan's body but he just stared at the beautiful tall man in front of him.

" Umm Francis wake up? Are you going to measure me or not?" Ivan asks to see if the Frenchman remembers why he is there in the first place.

"Oui desole. Je regarde ton corps." He says in his native language. Then he finally starts to measures Ivan's body. He starts from the back and measure arm to arm. He touch was gentle and Ivan starts to enjoy Francis's touch on his body. Next Francis measure Ivan's legs to his ass. He gropes Ivan's ass and purrs because Ivan is moaning from his touch. The Frenchmen was teases the Russian and he is enjoy this. Francis move to the front of Ivan's body, went to the crotch and he measure that area. Ivan becomes hard and the French man notices. He looks up and sees if the Russian objects to his touch.

"Fuck! Francis finish what you started. Suck my cock!" Ivan says in an angry tone but he needs this bonner to go away. Francis quickly slips off the boxers and Ivan takes his shirt off because of the heat in the room. Francis sees the hard cock need to be tends to and starts to lick it. Ivan moans and grabs Francis long blond hair. Francis moans, continues to lick the tip of the cock and plays with Ivan's sac. He responds with a thrust and moans louder. Francis takes the hold cock on his mouth and Ivan thrust his cock farther inside Francis mouth. "Francis I am about to cum." Ivan groans and cums inside in mouth. Francis near chokes but he still swallows the cum and grins. He kisses Ivan and invades in mouth. Ivan is shocked and doesn't know how to respond.

Arthur see that Francis it touching Ivan and he wishes that Francis could touch him like that. Next Francis is on his knee and looks like he is sucking Ivan's cock. The Brit goes down his pants and touches himself. He images Francis's pink lips kissing his cock and he came in his hands. He blushes and thinks _what why would I think about that frog? But I bet he is good at pleasing people. Ohh Francis please just touch me no wait Ivan touch me! I don't know someone touch me._ Arthur tries to hold on his moans but let's out a whimper. He hopes that the couple did not hear his moans.

Francis turns away from Ivan and notices a noise. "Did you hear that Ivan?" Francis asks the Russian hoping that he is not going insane.

"No well I had fun and I have to go!" Ivan mumbles and gets dress as fast as possible. Francis is confused. _Did I not please him that he wants to run away from me?_

"What is the rush? Can we just enjoy ourselves?" Francis moves closer to Ivan and whispers in his ear "Don't you want to finish what we started?"

"Non pardon." Ivan responds in French so that Francis understands. He runs out the room and he crashes in to Arthur. "Oh I am sorry love." Ivan says and observes that the Brit had a distressed look on his face. "Are you ok?" Ivan asks and hopes that Frenchman does not follow him.

"What umm no Ivan I am fine but I think you should run. I think Francis is coming for you!" Arthurs see the Frenchmen coming towards them. Ivan kisses Arthur on the lips and runs for his life

"Why did you let him go? We are supposes to have sex!" Damn you Ruse!" Francis yells and is having a hissy fit. Arthur watches the older man act like and child and giggles. Then he remembers about his pants and run to upstairs bathroom.

"What I am that scary today that I scare every male away. Zut alors!" Francis is more frustrated and starts to work on Ivan's outfit.

Ivan runs out and goes to Alfred's apartment. "Hello is anyone home?" Alfred yells" yeah I will be with you in a moment Ivan." He stands in the living room and notes that he smells like French perfume. _Shit will Alfred notices? Fuck!_ Alfred walks in and attacks his Russian. Then he notices that Ivan smells different.

"Where were you today? " Alfred asks and Ivan had to think fast.

"Umm I was at the Boutique that your cousin owns to check on the coat and his partner attacked me?"Ivan kinda told the truth.

" Ugg fine lets go out and eat. I am so hungry and you are so paying." Alfred noted to Ivan.

Ivan is safe for now will Alfred figure out that he is having an affair? What are Francis and Arthur planning to make for Ivan? Will it be a happy ending? Who knows?

French in the Chapter

Salut mon ami- Hello my friend

Non mon amour.- No my love

Oui desole. Je regarde ton corps- Yes sorry. I am looking at your body

Non pardon- No sorry

Preview next chapter

"Kiku are you sure we should watch them have sex?" Heracles says to to his lover

"Yeah they don't mind. Come o have never seen three men have sex with each other. where is my camera?" Kiku looks for his camera in his bag...?


End file.
